Rain
by Robert Loblaw
Summary: Some of Leah's most prominent moments are in the rain. And now, in that weather, they meet a new creature thought to be extinct. The Volturi coming doesn't help things, either. Warning: Some violence, and character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Rain

Chapter One

I've always liked the rain. Back to before all this stuff happened. Back to when Sam was still mine, when Emily wasn't scarred, when I hadn't killed my father, I would watch the rain constantly. I would play a game with the rain. I would watch the drops fall down and see them race against each other. Sometimes, they would combine into one big drop as it fell down.

I remember one particular night as I was watching them. I traced the drops with my fingers.

"Whatcha doing?" I hear a voice call me. It's Sam, the love of my life. I grin as he puts his arms around me. "Nothin'."

"You're doing something."

"Oh fine. Just this stupid game I used to play when I was little. Watch the raindrops race and all."

"Oh, that game. I think I used to play that when I was little."

"Really?"

"Nope." He laughs as I play punch him.

"Jerk."

I think this night was so important to me because it was the last one we had before he imprinted on Emily. I remember that night too.

The rain was falling down really hard that night. I was just staring out the window when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Sam! I've been waiting for your call!"

He's silent, which makes me nervous. I ask him, "Is something wrong?"

"Leah, there's someone else."

"Huh?"

"I've fallen in love with someone else."

"Who? What's her name?"

"Emily."

"Emily who?" It couldn't be.

"Emily Young."

My heart drops and suddenly I feel numb.

"No."

"Leah, I'm sorry…"

"No."

"Leah, please listen to me."

I throw my phone against the wall. I'm too shocked to cry. So I just watch the rain.

Another flashback.

"You stay away from my cousin!"

"Leah, get out of the way! I just want to talk to her!"

Emily is sobbing. She's trying to cover up her face, her beautiful face which was now ruined.

Because of him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I shout.

I smack him. I wasn't there when it had taken place. All I knew was that Emily had refused him, and Sam was a…a…freaking _werewolf, _of all things.

I didn't believe him, of course. But now I do. Emily had come running back crying. And Sam was running after her. I smack him again.

"Just stay away from her, okay!"

He gives me a look. A monstrous look.

"Jealous?"

"What?"

"Jealous that Emily's now mine? Are you jealous that you aren't my girlfriend anymore?"

I grit my teeth.

Emily shouts, "I told you, NO! I would never do that to Leah!"

"Just say yes, and I'll leave you alone!"

"No!"

She runs. He tries to move, but I get in front of him. He shoves me out of the way. I fall down and my butt is sore. I run after him.

"Get away from her, you bastard!"

He turns around and gives me that look again.

"Sorry, doing that over and over again won't help you!" I sneer at him.

He gives in. He caves. He leaves.

I knew this wouldn't be the last we see of him. My dad runs in. "Leah, what happened to Emily! Her face…"

"A bear attacked her." I tell him. "She got lucky it didn't kill her."

My dad's face softens. "What a poor thing."

What a poor thing indeed. I hear thunder in the distance.

Another flashback.

There was a funny feeling in my stomach.

"Leah, honey? What's wrong?" It was my father.

He's touching me gently, but the feeling of his hands on me is burning me. I groan in pain. I fall down on my knees. "D-Dad…What's…."

I can hear something going on inside of me. My body's starting to move around erratically. My groans are getting louder. The burning grows more intense. I can't take it anymore. I let out a scream, and it turns into a howl.

I can hear my clothes ripping and my father backing away from me.

"What the-"

I look around. Something doesn't add up. My sense of smell is stronger, I can see more clearly now. I take a step with my paw. Wait.

_Paw?_

I look down. And I try to scream again, only it comes out as a yelp. I back away, and suddenly I realize I'm on all fours. I try running around, but it's no use. I'm just confused.

I look at my father. He's lying on the floor and not moving. At all. I nudge at him with my nose. He's still not moving.

I realize I'm making a whining noise with my mouth. I sniff at him. I lick him.

Then I realize, with stone cold shock:

He's dead.

He saw what happened to me. And he died.

I killed him. I just murdered my father.

I'm a freaking monster. I let out a howl. It echoes throughout the night.

The only answer I get in return is the pitter patter of rain.

It's times like these when the rain is falling especially hard that I think about these things, in that order. It helps remind me of what's going on, especially in the crazy times like this.

"Leah?" It's Jacob.

"Yes?" I say.

"We have to do searches around the house. The vamps could be here any minute."

"Of course," I tell him.

I leave the house, take my clothes off, and transform. I had gotten used to the transformation into werewolfism (or, rather shapeshifterism, as the Edtard himself put it) but it was still a little strange doing it. I let out a yawn, and see my baby brother Seth with me.

"Hi Leah!"

"….Hi."

"Isn't it great that we're doing all this!"

"…Sure. It's so great that the Volturi may attack again for whatever reason and we have to watch those Cullens again." There was something about those Cullens that I didn't like. I don't know. Even if they weren't vampires, something about them would still bother me. It's like, when you're looking at something that's supposed to be perfect and it is. But there's something horribly wrong that you can't quite put your finger on, like caroling to someone who's bedridden and dying. It's like a weird parody of something that is supposed to be well and good, but it's not.

But anyway, the psychic one, Alice, predicted that the Volturi would change their minds about Renesmee and try to get her after awhile. It hadn't happened yet, but Aro had decided to tell them about it once they have their monthly meeting, which was in a week.

Seth and I begin the search. We scour around, and soon we split up. I was on the trail, when I caught wind of something. It wasn't the sweet sugary smell of the vampires, nor was it the plain meaty smell of an animal. It wasn't the musky scent of a werewolf or shapeshifter, it wasn't that indescribable smell that humans had, and there was so much variety in them. It was…something else.

I took a few steps forward. I growl a little, to let it know that I knew it was there, and I wasn't going to let it pass. It growled in return. And my goodness, it wasn't like anything I've ever heard. It was deep and robust, and it made the fur in the back of my neck stand straight up. I growled louder, though being a girl it wasn't quite as deep.

And then it crawled out of the darkness.

The first thing I saw was a wolf's head. _ Just a wolf?_ I think to myself in relief. But then it reveals the rest of itself.

It had the body of a man, only way out of proportion. It shoulders were too broad, it's waist too small, its body way too heavily muscled and covered in fur. The legs were muscular, only in a slim way, like how you look when you do aerobics.

Whatever it was crawled on all fours, but then it stands up. It's huge. It is even taller than Jacob, must've been at least a full foot or two above him. He growls at me again.

I'm whimpering, I realize. My tail's between my legs. I'm crawling back.

It says something. It's guttural and sounds like he's choking on something, but I realize he's trying to speak to me, only it's in another language. He takes a step forward, and is still talking. I turn my head in confusion.

Then it says something, this time in English with a strong yet familiar accent.

"Perhaps you cannot understand me. Who is your leader, pup?"

I growl at him.

"Oh, this again? You are not threatening."

I charge at him. Not one of my brighter ideas.

He swings his arm at me, and I go flying in another direction. I hit a tree with a thud. My back's aching. I whimper. He laughs. He charges at me.

And I move out of the way. He smacks headfirst into the tree. He gets dizzy for a moment, and I bite his arm. Blood begins spurting out. I'm trying to tear the muscles apart, but it's very difficult to do. I start biting everywhere. He yowls in pain and he begins swinging his arm everywhere.

"Get off of me, you pest!" I claw at his face and begin attacking his head. He's trying to swing at me but it's not working. Suddenly, I hear growling, and out comes Seth, he begins biting and clawing at his legs. Soon whatever it was falls down, with a thud. He's snarling and throws me off. He kicks Seth away. He's covered in blood, and he's panting. We charge at him again, but he runs off. We chase after him at breakneck speed. When we reach the end of the forest, he's gone. It's at the edge of a cliff. We transform back into humans.

"Must've fallen off."

I grunt in agreement.

"Leah?"

"Yes?"

"What was that thing?"

"How should I know? Whatever it was, it was quite formidable. We barely scratched him."

"Oh, I think we did more than that."

"Okay, we scratched him."

"That's more like it."

Then we hear footsteps. Jacob walks in. "Hey guys, what's happening?"

"We just fought a…something. It just ran off into the night. Whatever it was, it was big. Bigger than you, even."

Jacob whistles. "That's a doozy."

"What was that thing?"

"I'll tell you what it is." A voice calls out.

We turn around. It's Edward, who's on a tree. He jumps off with ease, like it didn't really matter.

"It was a werewolf." I remembered Edward mentioning this to me awhile ago. Apparently, we were _shapeshifters_, not werewolves. I suppose this creature was the real deal.

He continues. "It's strange. I thought the Volturi brought them into extinction."

Jacob shrugs and says, "Guess not. What are they doing here anyway?"

Suddenly I remember something.

Edward hears it immediately. "Are you sure, Leah?" It's strange hearing him say my name. He's never really spoken to me before.

"Yeah, I'm sure…Edward."

"What'd you say? Not all of us are mind readers, you know. Well, at least not when we're human." says Jacob.

Edward answers for me. "They wanted to see you, for some reason. Probably not a good one."

Jacob lets that one set in. He finally says, "If they come again, show them to me. I want to see what it's about."

Edward stares at him. "Are you insane? They could want you for anything."

"I know. But we got to know the truth."

Edward gives in, "Fine, but be wary."

"Thanks." Edward leaves. Jacob mutters, "Psh, be wary. He sounds like a fortune cookie."

I chuckle slightly. "Sir Edward Cullen the Wise."

"The wisest of them all: Ask him for fashion tips."

I laugh. "We really shouldn't be doing this."

Jacob shrugs. "Can he hear us?"

"Yes," Edward says from far away.

"Eh. Whatever you say, Miss Thang." Jacob walks off. We follow him. I look up to the sky. I notice it's a full moon.

Werewolf. Full moon.

Connection?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Miss Clearwater."

"Yes?"

"Here are the reports. We need you to type it in."

"Yes, sir." I get right to work.

"Yo." It's Jacob. He's interning while studying in college.

"Yo. Did you find any results for werewolves?"

"Nah. Nothing turned up but a bunch of bullcocky, at least according to Edward. I guess he knows everything, huh?"

"Well, he has been around for a while."

"True that." Jacob leaves.

It's been a few weeks since the arrival of the werewolf. We've been trying to find more research on him, and doing more searches around the place. So far, we found nothing.

"Hello?" a voice with an accent calls out. I turn around.

It's a man. He has short black hair and a goatee. His eyes are an amber color. He also smelled strongly of cologne, maybe a bit too much.

"Can I help you?" I look up at him. He must be at least Jacob's height.

"There's something wrong with your car. The headlights are on."

"Oh, sorry." I get up to go. He follows me.

I try to make conversation. "What's your name?" I ask him.

"My name is Peter. What's yours?"

"Leah."

"Nice to meet you, Leah."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Norway. I just became a citizen of the US."

"Oh, that's nice. How do you like it here?"

This seems to interest him a lot. He talks quite a bit about his stay here, his neighbors, and everything else. It's actually very nice hearing about his stay. I liked his accent.

We reach the car. Sure enough, my headlights were on. I turn it off, thank Peter, and leave. That's when I realized something.

Isn't it a little too convenient that someone arrives just as the same time as the werewolf? What if he was the werewolf?

My eyes widen. I run back to the office, and call Jacob in.

"You found something about the werewolf?"

"No, I need you to get me some coffee. Of course I found info about the werewolf!"

Jacob closes the door and sits down. "Well?"

"This Norwegian guy named Peter came into my office and told me about my headlights. Then he left."

Jacob just stares at me. "And?"

"Well…he…um….yeah."

"O…kay."

"He arrived around the same time as the werewolf did!"

"It could just be a coincidence, you know. People come in and out of this office all the time."

"Well, yeah. But still."

"Leah, we need hard evidence. Not some intuition mojo jojo."

I'm defeated. "Okay."

Jacob shrugs and leaves.

So much for that.

The rest of the day goes by without a hitch. I drive back to my place, and relax. I was just watching some television when I hear a knock. When I open the door, I'm hit by the strong smell of cologne. It's Peter.

"Hello," Peter smiles.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I looked it up on the yellow pages." He replied. I have a bad feeling about this. Why would he just look me up in the yellow pages? Suddenly it didn't matter if he was a werewolf or not. This guy was just creepy as hell.

"Um, that's kind of strange," I say flatly.

He freezes, and then he shrugs. "I'm just a strange person, is all."

"That's a weak defense."

"True. "

"What do you want?" I say. This guy was grating on my nerves. There was something not quite right about him. He was putting me on the edge, and this weird intrusion wasn't helping.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date. I like you, Leah." Peter leans forward. Ugh. He creeps me out, and then he asks me to go out with him? What's up with this guy?

I was about to say no, when I realized I could say yes, and do some snooping of my own. Figure out his motives. But I had to do it in a way that wasn't suspicious. But then again, wasn't this already suspicious? I made it obvious that he creeped me out. What to do?

"Well, Leah? What do you say?"

"Um…."

"Speechless, I see. Perhaps you would like to go to dinner? We can go now, if you're interested."

"Sure." I wince. "Let's go now. I have to get my jacket first." I get my jacket and then I walk with him. We get in his car and then we go to some Italian restaurant. We each take our seats and order our drinks. Peter's smiling.

"So, Leah, tell me about you."

"I like…" I honestly didn't want to tell anything about myself. "I like to watch TV."

He raises an eyebrow. "That's it?" Wow, I'm terrible at this.

"No, not at all. I like to run." That, at least, was true. When I was in college and after I had turned left me with so much endurance. I could run for miles and miles before running out of breath. Even though I would be sweaty and panting, I loved the feeling of accomplishment you get after running so far.

"Oh, really? You like to run. That's good." Peter continues, "You know, that's a really healthy activity to have."

"Yeah," I reply. I lean forward and say, "So tell me about yourself."

"Me? I'm a real go-getter. I love to lead and show people the way. I have many followers."

What? "Like a cult?"

"Oh, no. Like friends." Who calls their friends followers? And he was a leader of some sort. Leader of the werewolves?

"Tell me about these followers."

"They're not on this date, Leah."

"Right, right." He was avoiding the question. That was suspicious. And he loved to show people the way? Maybe he convinced those werewolves to join him.

"You don't trust me." Peter says with a smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap. You don't trust me. You're on this date for a reason, and not because you have an interest in me."

I don't know what to say to that. I guess I really didn't think this through.

"So, Leah, tell me. Why are you on this date? Are you suspicious of me? Perhaps something happened along the way that threw you off. Perhaps something supernatural? Do you remember that?"

My eyes widen. I lean over and grab him. Then I hear a voice say, "Ma'am?" It's the waiter with our drinks.

I smile back. "Sorry." I sit down. The waiter takes our orders. Peter's as calm as ever. He seems to be in a strangely good mood, which was making me angry. When the waiter leaves, I turn to him.

"What are you talking about, Peter? How would you know if something happened to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games, Peter. Tell me."

Peter chuckles. "You smell like a dog. You've got unnatural human scent all over you." He takes a drink of his wine.

"So? Maybe I own a dog."

"Please. I know the smell of a shapeshifter."

My stomach clenches. I look around. "And how would you know that?"

"What do you think?"

"So I was right. You were a werewolf." I didn't know whether to be happy that I got it right, or to freak out because I was with a freaking werewolf who probably wanted to kill me. But I had to stay calm. I needed to tell Jacob this as soon as I got out of here.

If he gets me out of here.

Peter continues, "I'm not going to hurt you, Leah. We're here for a reason. I just want to ask you this one question. Who is your leader? Who's your alpha, Leah?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Like I said, we're here for a reason. We need to know who he is. We want to discuss with him. That's it."

"About what?"

"None of your concern. We could ask that boy from the office. He's one of your kind as well, isn't he?"

I don't say anything. How would Jacob react to this?

The waiter comes in with our food. He places it down and wishes us to have a good dinner. Peter goes right in.

"So," Peter says between bites. "You are going to tell me. Or we'll ask that boy."

"Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it."

"It's none of your concern, this is Alpha business."

"Well, you're talking to the second-in-command. So you might as well."

"We can tell you both together."

"…Fine." I give in.

"Good. What's his name?"

"I'm going to call my leader. I want to see what he says."

I leave the table and I call Jacob.

"Hey."

"Hey. I know who's behind all this." I fill him in.

"This is bad. Real bad. Leah, I need to talk to him."

"Yeah, he's planning something, and it's not good."

"I'm telling the Cullens about this."

"What are they going to do about it?"

"They'll plan something, I'm sure."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, next time just tell him who I am. I'll take care of it."

"I want to be there."

"Huh?"

"I want to be there when he wants to see you. In case you need back up."

"Well…okay then."

We both hang up.

I go sit down.

"So, Leah-"

"Jacob."

"What?"

"His name is Jacob. He was the boy from the office."

Peter laughs. "Ah, this is my lucky night. We can meet tomorrow, at the office."

"Fine."

"Now eat your dinner. It's getting cold."

"Why'd you attack us before?"

"That wasn't me. That was David."

"David?"

"Yes. He is my Beta. And when he told me what happened, he said you attacked first. What was he supposed to do?"

"Well, what are you supposed to do when you see something you've never seen before, and something threatening, no less?" I stab my food with my fork and chew.

"Oh, Leah, Leah. You're feisty. I like that. This is why I like you. Do you like me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I only agreed because I wanted to know if it was really you we attacked."

"I know. I just like pissing you off." I try not to growl. We eat our dinner in silence, and then Peter pays the check.

He drives me home. When I enter my apartment, I lie on the bed, thinking about today. How could a seemingly normal day get so messed up so quickly?

I ponder this until I fall asleep.


End file.
